


Just a Job

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Sometimes reporters can make the ARC team's work so difficult...





	Just a Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the primeval100 challenge 623: The Line of Duty. Betaed by the wonderful fredbassett. Previously posted on livejournal.

Claudia knew how to deal with greedy people, those eager to be famous and sell books and their souls for a prime-time tv programme, but dealing with an honest reporter was a different story.

“I know you’re hiding something in that warehouse and you won’t bribe me or threaten me away. The public has the right to know!”

“The public won’t know shit if you get munched all over, mate.”

“Finn!”

Claudia tried again. “Listen, I don’t want to stop you from doing your job-“

Then a roar and the sound of screaming put an end to the fruitless negotiation.


End file.
